


Black Eagles Groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, I want my kids to be happy, Private School, another fandom another chatfic, still deciding which ones, there will be ships eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edelgard: Let's keep things strictly professional, seeing as how the Professor is here. We wouldn't want her to get in trouble.Byleth: Yes, if anyone swears I'm giving you detentionCaspar: heckByleth: You're on thin fucking ice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Eagles Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> heelies into the fandom a year late with an iced coffee hello it is me the chatfic man
> 
> I've only played through the Black Eagles route, so for right now they're the only characters in this fic. I'll probably add more characters later, though.
> 
> And, if it isn't clear from the tags, this is a Modern Day/High School AU. Byleth still gets called Professor bc uhh...bc I say so
> 
> Hope y'all like it okay!

[Edelgard] added [Hubert], [Byleth] and 6 more to [Black Eagles]

Edelgard: Since we were talking about how it can be difficult to organize study groups earlier today I took it upon myself to make a space where we can easily contact one another. 

Edelgard: Let's keep things strictly professional, seeing as how the Professor is here. We wouldn't want her to get in trouble.

Byleth: Yes, if anyone swears I'm giving you detention

Caspar: heck

Byleth: You're on thin fucking ice

Petra: Did not the Headmistress Rhea say that she wishes for the Professor to forge a bond with her students?

Petra: This seems as though it is giving the perfect opportunity for that!

Hubert: Really, did none of you listen to Edelgard? This is not for idle chitchat.

Dorothea: Jeez Edie, how did you find a guy who simps so hard for you?

Hubert: Excuse me?

Edelgard: You have to wait for them to come to you.

Ferdinand von Aegir: if you're looking for a guy, Dorothea, I know one who might be interested

Dorothea: I'm not going to date Sylvain

Ferdinand von Aegir: it isn't Sylvain

Dorothea: Or Lorenz

Dorothea: Especially not Lorenz

Linhardt: I can't believe Ferdinand is out here trying to hook up Dorothea with an area 51 alien

Ferdinand von Aegir: why are you guys so mean to Lorenz? What did he ever do to you?

Hubert: Have you looked at him?

Ferdinand von Aegir: he's not that bad looking, he's kinda attractive in a Benedict Cumberbatch-y way

Dorothea: Why don't you date him then?

Ferdinand von Aegir: I don't think he's into men

Linhardt: wait does that mean you are?

Ferdinand von Aegir: I didn't say that

Linhardt: please it's so hard being the only gay guy in school, don't leave me alone here

Caspar: that was pretty weird phrasing if you don't like guys?

Petra: The rumour come out, does Ferdinand is gay?

Ferdinand von Aegir: oh, whatever, you guys can think what you want, it doesn't matter

Ferdinand von Aegir: I can tell you're trying to rile me up, but why would I be offended at being called gay? some of my closest friends are LGBT

Edelgard: You're not talking about me, are you?

Dorothea: I'm not your friend

Ferdinand von Aegir: oh

Ferdinand von Aegir: Lindhart?

Linhardt: I wouldn't consider us particularly close, but sure.

Ferdinand von Aegir: YES I have one gay friend

Linhardt: now if you can befriend a lesbian, a bisexual, and a trans person you'll have a full set

Dorothea: we aren't Pokemon, Lin

Linhardt: gotta catch em all

Byleth: Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen Bernadetta? She didn't turn in her essay.

Bernadetta: AAAH OH NO I FORGOT

Bernadetta: I'm so sorry professor! Am I going to fail?? Oh god I'm going to fail your class aren't I?

Byleth: It's just one essay, and if you turn it in within the week I can still give you partial credit.

Bernadetta: I'm sorry I caused you trouble! I didn't mean to I'll get the essay done and I'll just go now so I don't bother you all anymore

[Bernadetta] has left [Black Eagles]

Byleth: …

Byleth: She'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> if hubert weren't edelgard's servant he would just be a simp change my mind  
> Also, I'm still deciding what ships to include, so if you have suggestions, feel free to comment them! No Professor/Student pairs though, this is a high school AU and so that would be both illegal and unethical


End file.
